Cadet Captain
History "Perhaps no name is as symbolic of aerospace achievement as Amelia Earhart. In 1928, she became the first woman to cross the Atlantic by air. She disappeared in 1937 near Howland Island in the Pacific Ocean while trying to circumnavigate the world in a twin engine Lockheed Electra. Her disappearance is one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of the 20th century." - Quote from CAPMembers.com Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: Pass a comprehensive Learn to Lead exam, with a grade of 80% or higher, closed-book, 1-hour time limit. The exam questions are drawn from Learn to Lead, chapters 1-11. Aerospace: Pass a comprehensive Aerospace Education exam, with a grade of 80% or higher, closed-book, 1-hour time limit. Exam questions are drawn from Aerospace Dimensions, modules 1-6. Character: No requirement Activities: Participate in SDA staff service, acting as an apprentice to a senior member in one of the three staff positions they studied during Phase III. For details on how to prepare SDA reports and complete SDA staff service, see CAPP 52-14 Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Conscious of own performance; takes initiative to develop new skills; self-motivated and able to motivate others Core Values: Fair, just, and consistent in dealing with subordinates; exercises good judgment Communication Skills: Writes and speaks clearly; presents ideas logically; wins through persuasion Sense of Responsibility: Given an assignment, takes project from beginning to end; develops appropriate goals, plans, standards, and follows through in execution; demonstrates sense of ownership in all assignments Interpersonal Skills: Actively mentors NCOs; resolves conflicts fairly; criticizes constructively; dissents respectfully when disagreeing with superiors Critical Thinking: Thinks in advance and plans ahead to meet the unit’s short-term needs; imaginative and not tied to old ideas Delegation Skills: Delegates routine tasks effectively and works through NCOs; keeps people informed; makes expectations clear; supervises work of other leaders Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: -Complete the Staff Duty Analysis outlined in Pamphlet 52-14. -Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 12, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and has a 30-minute time limit. Aerospace: No requirement Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate & mentor as outlined in Pamphlet 52-15, the Cadet Staff Handbook Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Resilient; shows mental discipline in working to achieve long-term goals; welcoming of change; has habit of continual self-improvement Core Values: Uses empathy; recognizes how Core Values relate to new and unfamiliar situations; makes sound and timely decisions independently Communication Skills: Articulate; succinct; persuasive; varies message to fit audience; proficient in explaining complex issues Sense of Responsibility: Completes large projects with little supervision; follows and sets a command intent; self-starter Interpersonal Skills: Actively develops and mentors cadet officers; adapts leadership style to fit situation; calm under pressure Critical Thinking: Sets long-term goals for the unit; imaginative and visionary; recognizes unit’s long-term needs; mentally agile when faced with unfamiliar problems Delegation Skills: Directs multiple teams and manages multiple tasks; assigns people to right jobs; delegates well and enables others to take charge Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: -Complete the Staff Duty Analysis outlined in Pamphlet 52-14. -Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 13, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and has a 30-minute time limit. Aerospace: Pass an online test on a 3-chapter block of Aerospace: Journey of Flight, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. Cadets must complete one test during each of the following achievements: 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, and 16, for a total of six tests during Phases III and IV. Cadets may take the tests in any order, passing a different test for each achievement. If possible, cadets should study the Aerospace: The Journey of Flight chapters that most closely match the Aerospace Dimensions module being studied by the cadets they are mentoring or instructing. Some chapters in Aerospace: The Journey of Flight (11-17, 20, 22) are not included in the course of study for cadets. Phase III and IV aerospace tests are open-book. Character: No requirement Activities: Attend a cadet encampment Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Resilient; shows mental discipline in working to achieve long-term goals; welcoming of change; has habit of continual self-improvement Core Values: Uses empathy; recognizes how Core Values relate to new and unfamiliar situations; makes sound and timely decisions independently Communication Skills: Articulate; succinct; persuasive; varies message to fit audience; proficient in explaining complex issues Sense of Responsibility: Completes large projects with little supervision; follows and sets a command intent; self-starter Interpersonal Skills: Actively develops and mentors cadet officers; adapts leadership style to fit situation; calm under pressure Critical Thinking: Sets long-term goals for the unit; imaginative and visionary; recognizes unit’s long-term needs; mentally agile when faced with unfamiliar problems Delegation Skills: Directs multiple teams and manages multiple tasks; assigns people to right jobs; delegates well and enables others to take charge Category:Cadet Grade